Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing a catalyst, which is configured not to require the application of a potential at the time of covering the surface of a palladium-containing fine particle with copper, in the production of a catalyst. The present invention also relates to a production device which is configured to be able to realize the method.
Background Art
As a technique aimed at cost reduction of catalysts, a technique relating to fine catalyst particles is known, which have a structure that includes a core particle and an outermost layer covering the core particle (a so-called core-shell structure). In the fine catalyst particles, by using a relatively inexpensive material for the core particle, the cost of the inside of the particles which does not participate in catalytic reactions can be reduced. In Patent Literature 1, a technique for covering the surface of a fine catalyst particle with copper is disclosed, in which a reaction container is filled with a carbon-containing member; a raw material for fine catalyst particles is passed through the reaction container, with applying a given potential thereto; and the surface of the fine catalyst particle is covered with copper by copper underpotential deposition (Cu-UPD).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-128756
However, in the prior art disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a device for applying a potential to the reaction container is additionally required, which will be the cause of an increase in the production cost, especially in the case of expanding the reaction scale.